warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The New Strange/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Unlocking the quest *'Simaris:' "Hunter! Will you bring my Sentinels home so that I might once again focus on our grand project?" :: Activating the quest *'Ordis:' "Operator, what is Cephalon Simaris like? I've heard so many wonderful things!" :: Find Cephalon Simaris' Missing Sentinels (Nuovo, Ceres) *'Simaris:' "My Sentinels entered this Grineer prison searching for a curious anomaly. Their last known location was the prison block. Hunter, I must know their fate." :: *'Lotus:' "Simaris, what was so important that your Sentinels would risk entering a Grineer prison?" :: *'Simaris:' "All knowledge is important. I thought you would know that, Lotus." *'Simaris:' "My Sentinels... You are still functional! Come home, my darlings! ..... Hunter, my gratitude is boundless. Head for extraction so that we might discuss..." :: *'Lotus:' "Not so fast, Tenno. If Cephalon Simaris isn't willing to tell us what happened here, we'll find out on our own. Locate their data vault and find their security logs." :: *'Lotus:' "There. You got the security logs. We'll examine them when you're safely back on the Liset. Get to extraction." :: In Orbiter *'Lotus:' "The corruption to the security logs was extensive, but we managed to retrieve fragments of a biological signature. Could this be what Simaris was after?" :: *'Ordis:' "Ordis will perform analysis on the signature now... Oh... There's nothing here but..." :: *'???:' (sounds of wild gunfire are suddenly interrupted by a blast) "HERE WE SHALL SEARCH AND FIND. THE EYES OF DAY DRINKING THE NIGHT." (battle suddenly continues) :: *'Ordis:' "Uuuuh... Pardon, Operator, it seems Ordis is hearing voices again. Running diagnostics." :: *'Lotus:' "No, Ordis, we heard it too. Tenno, that's the voice from the Arcane Codices. Cephalon Simaris is hiding something. Pay him another visit. Find out what he knows." :: *'Ordis:' "Simaris has no reason to lie, Operator. Please, treat the great Cephalon with respect." :: In Relay *('The eyes of day drinking the night’?) **'Simaris:' "Searching for answers, Tenno? Knowledge must be earned. I have a task for you, small compared to the vast needs of Sanctuary. Hunt for me and in return I will tell you what that biological signature means." :: After Completing Synthesis Scans *'Simaris:' "I thank you, Tenno. You found something my Sentinels missed in that prison. You will make an excellent hunter. I will decipher as we agreed. It is of Tenno origin, with an anomaly from before the Orokin purge. This knowledge must be Synthesized. It belongs in Sanctuary. I've created a blueprint based on its biological properties. Build it, so we both may become enlightened by it." :: (Simaris gives the Tenno a blueprint for a Scorched Beacon) In Orbiter *'Simaris:' "Hunter, you know what to do. Construct the item I have given you. This knowledge could empower us both." :: *'Ordis:' "Operator please, '''HURRY UP', and do what the Cephalon has requested."'' :: *'Simaris:' "What is this? An antique Series-2 Cephalon? All I found were degraded beyond repair, but you're still functional. Your abilities could be of great use in my Sanctuary." :: *'Ordis:' "Oh, oh, well, it's nothing, '''I, I'm ...' Ordis is honored by your compliment."'' :: After Building Scorched Beacon *'Ordis:' "Completing this blueprint has sent out some kind of signal. Operator? '''I... garbled'"'' :: *'???:' "ALL IS SILENT IN THE CALM. HUSHED AND EMPTY IS THE WOMB OF THE SKY." :: *'Ordis:' "Operatoooor?!" *'Simaris:' "I will begin shielding your Cephalon's somatic routines. Meanwhile, you must hunt for me. I have traced the source of this message." :: *'Ordis:' "Thhhhank-k-k Thank you, Simaris..." :: *'Lotus:' "Whoever we're dealing with slaughtered the Grineer searching for the Codices. It must be after the Corpus next. Get there and intercept." :: Investigate the Source of the Transmission (Morax, Europa) *'Lotus:' "I am not detecting any Tenno here." *'Simaris:' "There may be information stored on the network." *'Lotus:' "Tenno, I’ll have to break into the network. Be prepared for heavy resistance. I can’t do this without you." In Orbiter *'Lotus:' "Chroma?! I haven’t seen one since... no, it couldn’t be." *'Simaris:' "But it is. I have information from the network. I will form another blueprint for you to make physical. The hunt is not over." *'Ordis:' "How… did you do that?" *'Simaris:' "You used to know, Ordis, but you’ve lost those memories, haven’t you?" *'Ordis:' "I seem to have... misplaced them." *'Simaris:' "I could restore them. In time, we could reverse your decline. Heal your malfunctions." (Simaris gives the Tenno the blueprint for a Chroma Signal) After Building Chroma Signal *'Lotus:' "I don’t like this, Tenno. This Chroma has been to the locations where both the Grineer and Corpus had found Codices. It’s covering someone’s tracks." *'Simaris:' "Motivations are inconsequential. Focus on finding their next location." *'Ordis:' "Well, Operator, the next logical location is the machine where we previously activated Codices. Aboard the derelict ship." *'Simaris:' "Very good, Cephalon Ordis. Your potential is squandered here as a simple servant of this 'Operator’. It would be a shame for you to waste away here, as all things outside Sanctuary do." *'Lotus:' "We don’t have time for this! Tenno, return to the machine before the trail goes cold." Revisit the Derelict (Alator, Mars) *'Lotus:' "Chroma is one of the most powerful warframes. Its ability to adapt is unparalleled." *'Simaris:' "Then the question is, if it is not Tenno-controlled, what entity dominates it? That is the true prey. I must have that other for my Sanctuary." Upon Arriving at the Arcane Machine ( appears) *'Lotus:' "Do not engage!" *'Simaris:' "I need this information. Synthesise it." In Orbiter *'Simaris:' "Cephalon Ordis, through my teaching, you should be able to extract a blueprint from the hunter’s Synthesis." *'Ordis:' "Yes. Yes! I see now. I can do this." (Ordis gives the Tenno a blueprint for a Chroma Mark) *'Simaris:' "This is but a trifle of the knowledge I would give you, if you were to join me in the Sanctuary." *'Ordis:' "Sadly, the scan is not enough and Chroma escaped too quickly. Unfortunately, we’ve run out of places to look." *'Simaris:' "Knowledge is the path to the singularity, Ordis. I have more of it. I have a Codex piece and know the location of another machine." *'Lotus:' "Cephalon, why did you withhold this information?" *'Simaris:' "You withhold as much, Lotus. My motives are above substance, above you. I will direct this hunt, once we glean all we can from Cephalon Ordis’ good work." After Building Chroma Mark *'Simaris:' "Let us begin the final hunt. Defeating Chroma will allow us to Synthesise it… only then, we will learn the secrets of its controller." *'Ordis:' "Operator, this sounds dangerous." *'Simaris:' "Cephalon Ordis, please! You must learn to collaborate with me, if you are to be my 'Eternal Steward of the Sanctuary’." *'Ordis:' "I would be Steward of your Sanctuary?" *'Simaris:' "Ours. And with a full retrofit. Total memetic restoration." *'Ordis:' "ABANDON THE OPERATOR? Yes. The Operator deserves a newer, better ship Cephalon. I think this is probably for the best." *'Simaris:' "Then it is decided. I will prepare your data transfer when your 'Operator’ has completed this hunt. Tenno, I’ve marked the location." Defeat Chroma (Ose, Europa) *'Lotus:' "Activate the machine and then prepare yourself. Chroma will be lured." After First Wave *'Simaris:' "Now, we wait, and learn from the results." *'Ordis:' "But... but... the Operator is in danger!" *'Simaris:' "Knowledge, Cephalon Ordis. My knowledge will preserve you forever. This Operator will pass, as do all beings of substance. It is our purpose to learn from the results." *'Ordis:' "But... just using the scanner on—" *'Simaris:' "Enough! You want to be Eternal Steward of the Sanctuary, do you not?" Chroma Appears on Fifth Wave *'Ordis:' "The Operator comes first!" *'Simaris:' "Ordis, free yourself of this—" *'Ordis:' "SHUT YOUR OSCILLATOR, SIMARIS. Operator, use the scanner on the Chroma. You do not have to kill it, or risk yourself. You can release it from its control with the scanner!" After Scanning Chroma *'Lotus:' "Go now, Tenno. You have done well." On Orbiter *'Lotus:' "Excellent work, Tenno. You’ve severed the control of Chroma. The hunt is over." *'Simaris:' "For now. These scans will be an incredible addition to Sanctuary. I will continue my search for the source of the voice and its domination. Return to me and hunt again Tenno. I will reward you." *'Ordis:' "More importantly, the Operator is unharmed." *'Simaris:' "You disappoint me, Cephalon Ordis. I was offering a greater purpose. Healing. As Steward, I would have restored your lost memories!" *'Ordis:' "I am Ordis, ship Cephalon. I serve the Operator. I make new memories." Aftermath *'Cephalon Simaris:' "Hunter, you have worked hard, captured millions of imprints to be combined into 'ideal' specimens for the Sanctuary. In light of your tireless contributions, I have decided to expand your role. Every day, I perform preliminary Synthesis to determine what creature will join the Sanctuary next. Do you want to see the Sanctuary grow as quickly as I do? Then join me in this task by visiting the Sanctuary." Category:Update 16 Category:Quotes